Diskussion:Die Finsternis / Amara/@comment-25136035-20160928194758/@comment-25589722-20160930174314
Tja wie man ja merkt habe ich das Schädelbrummen übergangen... habe aber auch ehrlich noch nie so intensiv darüber nachgedacht xD Zu dem Part mit der Balance zwsichen Gott und Amara muss ich echt nichts mehr sagen :) habs wirklich gern gelesen und ja auch verstanden! Habe das Yin Yang System vorher nie so durchleuchtete und dementsprechend auch nicht ganz verstanden... vielleicht kannst du das ja irgendwo oben im Artikel einbringen? Es ist wirklich gut und hilft diese Gleichgewichtssache zu verdeutlichen ;) Zu der Spoilersache: Nun vielleicht gehts nur mir so, dass ich eben da dann zu viel hineininterpretieren würde. Kann auch daher kommen, dass ich die Folgen schon gesehen habe und daher so denke... steht jetzt zwar schon da: Die Finsternis ist die urzeitliche Verkörperung der Zerstörung, welche existierte, bevor Gott das Licht, das Universum oder gar die Erde selbst erschaffen konnte. aber mal sehen... das klingt natürlich auch gut: Die Finsternis ist das existenzielle Gegenstück zu Gott, welches existierte, bevor dieser das Licht, das Universum oder gar die Erde selbst erschaffen konnte. ich denke mal eine Verschmelzung beider wäre doch ok? Die Finsternis ist das existenzielle Gegenstück zu Gott und somit die urzeitliche Verkörperung der Zerstörung, welche bereits existierte, bevor Gott das Licht, das Universum oder gar die Erde selbst erschaffen konnte. Zu den Hexen und ihrem Buch der Verdammten: Naja so ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, ob die dafür wirklich das Buch genutzt haben, weil Rowena wollte ja zusammen mit Clea einen Zauber anwenden, der beiden Zeit verschafft und dafür nutzte sie das Buch: CLEA: End times shouldn’t bother you though, Ro, you a rat. Find your way off any sinkin’ ship. ROWENA: Damn right. The spell I’m working on is Book of the Damned magic, and it can get us back. We can buy ourselves a few more centuries of life. Turn back the clock for us before the world inevitably goes (sing-song) ‘bye-bye.’ Später als Sam mit Rowena reden wollte, sieht man das Buch ja auch aufgeschlagen. Doch dieser Hoodoozauber den sie gegen Amara anwandten wurde vielleicht lediglich vom Buch bekräftigt, wie Rowena in 11x03 als sie die Hexen frittierte, aber entstammte so vielleicht gar nicht aus dem Buch. Daher müssten auch hier beim Artikel "Schwächungszauber" die Zutaten nicht stimmen, denn diese haben sie ja für den ersten Zauber gebraucht. Im englischen Wiki stehen jedoch diese Zutaten und daher bin ich mir unsicher, was nun richtig ist. Ich mein nur es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass der Zauber gegen Amara nicht aus dem Buch der Verdammten stammt... korrigiere mich bitte, falls ich dahingehend was total übersehen habe!! Und jap Luzifer zu Staffel 4 Zeiten, als nur über ihn geredet wurde und Staffel 5, als er dann wirklich auftauchte... naja da war er einfach BADASS.. Da erinnere ich mich noch an die Szene im Elysian Field Hotel, als er an der Rezeption stand und zu Merkurius sprach. Da dachte man sich noch "Shit about to Gadreel". Ansätze dieses Luzifers sah man ja auch noch in 11x9, wo er endlich mal wieder auftauchte. Doch spätestens ab 11x10 wo er in Castiel zu Rowena sagte: "I’m back baby!" da hatte ich auch schon Sorge, dass das zu komödiantisch werden würde, was sich ja dann auch bewahrheitete... nichts gegen Misha Collins!! Der hat die Züge von Mark Pellegrino oftmals 1:1 übernommen und hat ihn schon ordentlich gespielt... nur eben nicht mehr, wie du schon schreibst, angsteinflößend sondern er versuchte mehr und mehr zu scherzen... naja mal sehen was die Zukunft bringt :) Dann mal weg vom Weißgoldkonkordat und hin zur Frage: Welcher Teil von TES ist den dein liebster?